


Dumbass

by Shinigami_Sensei



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Or not, Um its my first work in english ever, english is not my first language so, how this thing works?, i usually translate your stuff guys, if you like - Freeform, please be careful with this heart of mine, some of you may know me, there may be second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_Sensei/pseuds/Shinigami_Sensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is dumbass, at least that's what Ashton says.<br/>Aka<br/>Michael asks Calum out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbass

**Author's Note:**

> Um, hi there.  
> This is my first work in english. English is NOT my first language so.  
> Translating is much easier. If you want me to translate your work (preferably Malum/Lashton) just let me know, I'll see what I can do :)  
> If you see any mistakes tell me and I'll fix it. Just. Tell me what you think and I'll love you forever!!

So Michael has this crush.  
This crush’s name is Calum. Calum Hood and his messy brown hair (now with this hot blond strand), warm brown eyes, big lips, tanned skin, a few tattoos, nice legs and all his perfectness is his crush.  
Oh, man, he is so down.  
One day his best friend Ashton said something along “Be a fucking man and tell him for God’s sake, you dumbass.”  
So here he is, standing in a hallway, near his locker, waiting for Calum to show himself somewhere. And of course Ashton stands on the opposite side of the hallway with his boyfriend aka Luke Hemmings aka Calum’s best friend.  
When Calum appears, Ashton glances at Michael with smile and mouths “Go or I’ll tell him, dumbass.”  
So he goes to Calum’s locker (which is, like, three or four lockers next to his) and says “Hi.”  
“Hey” Calum replies. Michael is so nervous so he says “Hi.” again.  
“Hey” Calum laughs, and the red-haired boy blushes. He’s fucking nervous, okay? “I don’t wanna sound rude or anything but you want something?” Calum asks.  
“I, um, uh, do you…” Michael is cut off by Calum saying “Oh, you probably wanna my homework?”  
“I..”  
“Sure, fine. Just give me second, ‘kay?” he says and starts so search into his backpack.  
“No, Calum, I don’t want your homework” Michael finally says. “Why would I want your homework? I’ve got mine in my bag.”  
Calum looks ashamed. “Sorry, I thought.... Nevermind.” He shakes his head. “So, what you wanted?” He asks, leaning against his locker.  
“I wanted to ask..” he begins, looking for help in Ashton’s direction. Ashton just smiles and put thumbs up. “Wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometimelikeonadate?” he asks fast.  
“What, Michael, can you say it again?” Calum says, brows up, lips in tight line, focusing on words.  
“Fuck it.” Michael mutters. “Would you like to go out with me? Like, on a date?” he asks, normally now. “Wait, you know my name?”  
“Yeah… I asked Luke to ask Ashton and he told me.” He says, blushing and rubbing his neck.  
“Oh” is all Michael says.  
“And I’d love to go out on a date with you, Michael.”  
“That’s good.” he smiles, and looks in Ashton and Luke’s direction, only to see them separate. Next thing is Ashton mouthing to him “Told you, dumbass.” and they’re kissing again.


End file.
